


wait, what?

by skoosiepants



Series: blurbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: for prompt: “Cat got your tongue?” “Why, did you want it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr for quinfirefrorefiddle!

Derek is unresponsive on the best of days, so Stiles’s idle, “Cat got your tongue?” at Derek’s  _continued, expected silence_  is more of a… sarcastic rhetorical question than anything else.

Which is why Derek’s, “Why, did you want it?” takes a couple moments to settle in.

Stiles jerks his head up from his homework and blinks at him. He opens and closes his mouth a couple times before choking out a hoarse, “Yes?”

They have a weird, mind-boggling stare-off. 

Derek furrows his magnificent eyebrows and says, “That doesn’t sound very convincing,” like he didn’t just rattle Stiles’s entire world. And then he  _pouts_. 

He pouts and walks off, and Stiles yells, “Wait,  _what_?” and drops his books and scrambles after him.


End file.
